Nui Harime vs Crona
Description Kill la Kill vs Soul Eater! Two beings created to be purposefully fused with a deadly energy and fight for their mothers, clash today in a force that will determine Crona's gender! ...jk. Interlude Jocelyn: Anime! The confusing, wacky and wonderful world where weird people with weird backgrounds gather! And it can't get any tougher with these two. MatPat: Crona, the son, er...daughter? *ahem* Crona! The Spawn of Medusa Gorgon. Boomstick: and Nui Harime, the biggest bitch you've ever met! Jocelyn: I'm Jocelyn, they're Boomstick and MatPat, and it's our job to analyse their weapons , armor's and skills to find out WHO would win a DEATH BATTLE! Yeah! Nui Harime MatPat: The world of Kill la Kill is...weird. A deadly company called Revocs is plotting to destroy the planet, and there's a school for teenagers who go to essentially murder each other. Like the Hunger Games! Boomstick: This lovely school is ruled over by Satsuki Kiryuin, the student council president. But we're talking about an event BEFORE Ryuko Matoi showed up. Jocelyn: An awful woman called Ragyo Kiryuin was attempting to fuse Life Fibers, the strongest source of energy in the universe, with one of her children. When this didn't work and Ryuko was assumed dead, Ragyo moved on to a different method. Using Life Fibers she created an artificial womb where Nui was grown. Afterwards, Nui would grow to be one of Ragyo's most feared conglomerates, and the Grand Courtier of Revoc. MatPat: Lemme tell you, Nui is SCARY. She displays a childlike and happy demeanor most of the time, while when she's fighting she show's signs of being a sociopath, murdering all who stand in her way with little to nor regret. Such is the case of Isshin Matoi, father of Ryuko Matoi. Boomstick: Six Months Before Ryuko's transfer to Honouji, Nui was sent on a mission to kill Isshin Matoi and succeeded, but lost an eye. In a rage, she stabbed Isshin to death and took the famed Purple Scissor Blade as her own, unknowingly setting the seeds for her own downfall. Jocelyn: Nui is one of the strongest beings in the Kill la Kill universe, as she's been able to take on Ryuko Matoi when she was synchronized with Life Fibers. This is derived from the fact that Nui is composed of Life Fibers, and is naturally made to be powerful. MatPat: It's a MARVEL of science. Life Fibers in her body can actually heal any injury Nui suffers, and with almost no limit, unless her opponent has a weapons that can nullify life fibers in any way. Boomstick: As we've said before, Nui commonly wields the Purple Scissor Blade she took from Ryuko's daddy. Nui is a BEAST with this thing, mowing down all who get in her way and laughing about it during. Nui commonly fights in a style like, "I'll hit you but-''' ''Nui Harime: You can't hit me!~'' ''MatPat, ''Jocelyn, '''Boomstick: ''AH!'' Nui: I can take on ALL Challengers! Except for the time witch and''' ''' annoying guy who wiped me from existence... MatPat: anyway, Nui can change the form of her Scissor blade into an enormous scythe that was capable of destroying an entire boat if the plot had succeeded. Oh, and she also at one point carried around a small tape measure to cut up her opponents and trap them in her tape. Nui: It's what I used to kill that meanie to death! Jocelyn: Her abilities do happen to increase further. During her final battle in the last episode of Kill la Kill, Nui's arm's that had been severed by Ryuko Matoi, were replaced with shape shifting arms that can create Blade-like contsructs, and Bat-Like wings for flight. Boomstick: She can create a team of much weaker clones of herself to overwhelm her opponent. These clones commonly fight like Nui, only with no healing factor, and much less durability than before. MatPat: There's also what I think to be the spookiest of her abilities...Mind Stitching. Like her mother Ragyo, she can ensnare opponents in a bundle of life fiber that attack their minds and wipe them forever, leaving them to be her mindless puppets forever...it's pretty scary really. Nui: Awww, you're such a lil wimp! MatPat: Hey! Jocelyn: Regardless, Nui isn't FLAWLESS persay. When backed into a corner, she becomes less childish and playful and moves into more frantic and agressive movement. But given the fact she could fight on Par with Fashion Week Ryuko, and defeat the Elite Four like it was nothing...it's quite rare. Nui: I'm a terrifying Loli! Rawr! Crona MatPat: In the realm of Soul Eater, children are trained to become Weapon Meisters, beings who hunt down Kishin Souls to keep the people safe. Sounds suspiciously familiar to a battle Wiz and Boomstick did... Jocelyn: Regardless, the school isn't what we're focusing on. Shooting back a couple years, we'll see the birth of Medusa's Son/Daughter, Crona. Medusa was one of the Gorgon Sisters, and one of the most powerful. She had a plan to fuse her newborn with a deadly substance known as Black Blood. She succeeded, and also implanted a Demon Weapon called Ragnarok into Crona's body. Thanks mom! Boomstick: Crona suffered under physical and emotional abuse from Ragnarok and Medusa, sometimes locked in a dark room for days without food and water, threats from Medusa and Ragnarok, and soon enough, Crona became a borderline psycho, and a submissive wimp. MatPat: Crona was forced to learn how to murder Kishin, and collect souls while infiltrating the DWMA. And despite his gross appearance, he's one of the most powerful Meisters in the show. He utilizes his Demon Sword Ragnarok to slice through opponents. He can vibrate the blade at will do deal even more damage, and can use the blood in his system for even deadlier attacks. Jocelyn: He can create pointy needles from the ground, or the air to impale opponents, and if his blood is spilt, he can control it for even more power. He can create swords on his arms, create more arms for himself, and even whip vines with spikes that can cut opponents to shreds. The only issue is, Black Blood can drive the victim, or the user insane. Boomstick: He even got Mad Blood, a much more potent form of Black Blood that can fill entire cities. He also can yell, and cause massive damage on those in his way! MatPat: Screech takes on four different forms. Screech Alpha, Screech Beta, Screech Gamma, and Screech Delta. Screech Alpha is a powerful projectile that explodes with a ton of force, Screech Beta is a reaching slash in the form of a disgusting mouth. Jocelyn: Screech Gamma is another slashing attack that creates several sound waves in succession, and lastly, Screech Delta uses his three arms to fire off several mighty soundwaves that typically neautralize an opponent. Boomstick: Crona is durable, able to take hits from the most powerful meisters and get right back up. This is a result of the black blood in his system, and he's been able to stop attacks with his bare hands! MatPat: Although powerful, the Black Blood is not invincible. Opponents with immense strength are capable of piercing it and doing severe damage. Crona's also vulnerable to things like internal spells that can mess with him and disable black blood. Jocelyn: Crona usually fights in erratic and aggressive movements that result in an opponent likely becoming overhwhelmed. This does however leave him susceptible to attacks from a skilled, refined warrior. He's also very cowardly, and not the brightest, leaving him open to not getting the first hit and getting messed with by mind games. Boomstick: But again! He destroyed the entire city of Ukraine, cut an entire boat in half, used his vectors to pull down the Moon's tooth, and survived Soul Purge and turning into a kishin! MatPat: While cowardly, Crona is someone you don't want to make mad. Otherwise, you'll be the one going insane. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Jocelyn: Alright people, the combatants are set, let's end this debate Once and for all! MatPat: But first loyal theorists, let's thank Ahomeschoolingroudon for the beautiful Thumbnail at the top of the page. Also thanks to people like ArachoGia and Derpurple for notes on Nui. Boomstick: Alright, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Kiryūin Manor, Midnight "Why do I have to be here...?" asked a whiny, high pitched sounding voice. It was very dark, so the figure who was walking around the grounds of the enormous mansion could hardly see where they were going. They seemed to be lurking around the grounds of the manor, but for what purpose? Regardless, the short figure was apparently looking for some kind of entrance. They had a short black dress on, were painfully scrawny and frail, and had a pink hair on their head. Who was the young one? Why it was none other than Crona the abused child of Medusa Gorgon. But what exactly was he doing all the way in Japan? "Jeez, relax Crona! The job's almost done anyway." a deeper, obnoxious voice said. Suddenly, springing out of Crona's back like a cartoon bump on the head. It changed shape, turning into more of a humanoid figure....who looked like he was wearing some HEAVY BDSM Gear. He was all black, muscular, and probably some kind of demon. In fact, he was! This was Ragnarok, Crona's Demonic Sword "buddy". "We just have to get in there and see if the rumors are true. If there is, Medusa will probably let ya eat this time!" Ragnarok tempted, pulling on Crona's nose in an annoying fashion. Crona let out an annoyed noise and tried to pull Ragnarok away from his head. When he succeeded, Crona huffed. "I dunno how to deal with this...an item in this house that could devour the whole planet? Where could it even be?" Crona asked his demonic sword. He had been sent here earlier by his mother in order to find what was called "Primordial Life Fibers". Medusa had researched them, and decided that she could use them to potentially revive Kishin Asura without any difficulty. Crona was stepping towards the window, continuing to rattle on about how weird and senseless the whole operation was... but something was off. In the moonlight, Crona could see a figure. Humanoid, with a strange shape, standing close behind him. Ragnarok saw it too, and whirled around before shouting loudly, "AAAH! DAMN IT CRONA, DUCK, DUCK!" Ragnarok shrieked, before ducking into Crona's body once again. Crona tensed up, goosebumps appearing all over his body before he shrunk downwards, into a crouching position. From above him, he could see a purple blade-thing sticking out of the area that he was just in. His eyes switched, and in the place of his would-be killer was... ...a barbie doll? The swordswoman had enormous blonde hair that was assorted into Pig Tails,pale and fair skin, and an exceptionally large and frilly Pink Dress. It was like Chucky's Attractive Cousin had gone on a murder spree. Crona began to back away, crawling, before standing up and looking at the attacker dead on. The Woman pulled the Purple Blade out of the wall, before whirling around to face Crona. She had an oddly shaped Eyepatch on one eye... "Hai there! What's a rodent like you doing trying to sneak into Ragyo-Sama's home?" She asked, her voice sickly sweet and happy for someone who had tried to kill him five seconds ago. Of course, who else could it be but Nui Harime 'the living mass of Life-Fibers and Ragyo Kiryuin's Left Hand Woman. After a run in with a certain Ice General, Ragyo decided to place extra defenses on her home, in order to defend the Primordial Life Fiber. So she had sent Nui Harime to do it, and so, here she was! Meanwhile, Crona was trying to get some sort of reading on Nui. His eyes scanned up and down, looking around, attempting to figure her out. He was shaking, as oddly, Nui was seriously scary looking to him. '''No Soul Wavelength...? What is she...?' ''Crona thought to himself. Ragnarok fluttered out of his back again, and sneered over at Nui. "We're here to take that ball of Life Fibers right away from you, ya hear?! It's gonna be all ours. Crona and I are gonna kick your ass, right Crona?" Ragnarok boasted, patting Crona on the shoulder in an attempt to rile him up. But instead, he'd only made Crona even more fearful of what was coming. Because as soon as Ragnarok was finished, Nui began to giggle wildly, staring forward like a snake eyeing it's prey. She nonchalantly flipped the sword around in her hands before catching it, and pointing it right towards Crona, and cheerfully crying out, "Well, if you think you can get past me, I dare you to try!" Crona gulped, ''"oh man...Now I have to fight the creepy booby lady..." From behind him, Ragnarok deteriorated into purple and black spirit energy, before solidifying himself in Crona's right hand, turning into a large broadsword. He held it in front of him wearily, and prepared for battle. '''FIGHT!!! Crona sweeped forward, stabbing directly at Nui's heart in an attempt to finish the fight quickly. But the giggly blonde casually rolled to the side, flimsily swinging her blade at Crona's midsection. Crona avoided by pulling backwards, the blade missing barely. But Nui immediately followed up with an upward slash followed by a kick to the midsection. This one kick and slash made his black blood splurt all over the place, and send him careening through an Oak Tree. KO!!! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Soul Eater vs Kill la Kill' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years